1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for producing or forming, repairing and/or replacing a component by means of at least one powder that can be solidified by energy radiation. In this case, the component is for example an aircraft component, for example a vane element of an aircraft engine, for example of a turbojet engine. In principle, however, the device and the method may also be used for any other component which can be produced or processed by means of a powder that can be solidified by energy radiation. In order to be solidified, the powder is in this case sintered or melted by the energy radiation.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Current powder bed-based generative manufacturing methods are only capable of operating horizontally.
For instance, from the prior art as disclosed in DE 10 2005 025 199 A1, a device in which a body is constructed layer-wise from powder is known. For this purpose, the powder is solidified by means of a laser beam. In this case, an annular blade is used for the layer-wise application of the powder onto a support. In the annular blade as particle transport device, there is a rotatably mounted roller as a compression unit for the powder particles.
Furthermore, a device for producing microbodies is known from DE 10 2004 022 386 A1. An annular blade, which can be moved over a plurality of construction areas for the production of microbodies, is used in this case. The annular blade in this case executes a circular movement about a rotation axis, the construction areas being arranged in the movement path.
In addition, DE 20 2007 016 591 U1 discloses a blading device having a blade which is closed on itself. The blade is in this case guided straight with respect to the construction area of the body to be produced. For this purpose, a straight guide, which is connected to the blade, is provided in order to move the annular blade over a construction area for the body to be produced. Furthermore, the straight guide is arranged on a support, the support being capable of carrying out a rotational movement.
In said documents of the prior art, the powder to be solidified is applied on a horizontal platform, i.e. horizontally processed. Therefore, components can only be produced in a plane.